pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Fellowship of Southern Writers
The Fellowship of Southern Writers is a literary organization founded in 1987 in Chattanooga, Tennessee by 21 Southern writers and other literary luminaries. The group meets in every odd-numbered year, usually during the Chattanooga Arts & Education Council Conference on Southern Literature. In 2007, the fellowship formalized its own structure, electing its first board of directors and hiring its first executive director, Susan Robinson.newsobserver.com | Extending the lines Charter members * A.R. Ammons * Cleanth Brooks * Fred Chappell * George Core * James Dickey * Ralph Ellison * Horton Foote * Shelby Foote * John Hope Franklin * Ernest J. Gaines * George Garrett * Blyden Jackson * Madison Jones * Andrew Nelson Lytle * Walker Percy * Reynolds Price * Louis D. Rubin, Jr. * Mary Lee Settle * Lewis P. Simpson * Elizabeth Spencer * William Styron * Walter Sullivan * Peter Taylor * Robert Penn Warren * Eudora Welty * C. Vann Woodward Elected members * Wendell Berry (1990) * Ellen Douglas (Josephine Haxton) (1990) * C. Eric Lincoln (1990) * Romulus Linney (1990) * Lee Smith (1993) * Monroe Spears (1993) * Charles Wright (1993) * Doris Betts (1995) * Marsha Norman (1995) * James Applewhite (1997) * Richard Bausch (1997) * Clyde Edgerton (1997) * Gail Godwin (1997) * William Hoffman (1997) * Donald Justice (1997) * Dave Smith (1997) * Joseph Blotner (2001) * Allan Gurganus (2001) * Beth Henley (2001) * Josephine Humphreys (2001) * Bobbie Ann Mason (2001) * Henry Taylor (2001) * Madison Smartt Bell (2003) * Kaye Gibbons (2003) * Barry Hannah (2003) * Yusef Komunyakaa (2003) * Jill McCorkle (2003) * John Shelton Reed (2003) * Ellen Bryant Voigt (2003) * Allen Wier (2003) * Larry Brown (2005)Posthumous, Brown died before he was able to take his seat * Percival Everett (2005) * Robert Morgan (2005) * Lewis Nordan (2005) * Sam Pickering (2005) * Wyatt Prunty (2005) * Dorothy Allison (2007) * Roy Blount, Jr. (2007) * Andrew Hudgins (2007) * Randall Kenan (2007) * Shannon Ravenel (2007) * Alfred Uhry (2007) * Will D. Campbell (2009) * Rita Dove (2009) * Percival Everett (2009) * Jim Grimsley (2009) * Edward P. Jones (2009) * Fred Hobson (2009) * Rodney Jones (2009) * Eleanor Ross Taylor (2009) * Natasha Trethewey (2009) * Al Young (2009) * Tony Earley (2010) * Claudia Emerson (2011) Awards and honors * The Hillsdale Prize for Fiction * The Hanes Prize for Poetry * The Robert Penn Warren Award for Fiction * The Bryan Family Foundation Award for Drama * The Cecil Woods, Jr. Prize for Non-Fiction * The Fellowship's New Writing Award for Fiction * The James Still Award for Writing About the Appalachian South * The Fellowship's New Award for Poetry * The Cleanth Brooks Medal for Distinguished Achievement in Southern Letters See also *American Literature *Southern literature *Southern United States References External links *Fellowship of Southern Writers Official website *Arts & Education Council website *Oral History Interview with Blyden Jackson from Oral Histories of the American South Category:American Southern literature Category:Organizations based in Chattanooga, Tennessee Category:Arts organizations established in 1987 Category:American writers' organizations